


What if he wants to propose to her?

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: What If... [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys said yes, F/M, Jaime made a promise, Jon made a propose, and here 'my AU' start, it's going to change a lot, not yet a propose I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: Brienne walked into the library, where she'd find Jaime hunching over a table with the map of King's Landing spreading upon it.Before Tyrion left Daenerys' room, Jon Snow came in. He had something to say to his Queen, his lover.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: What If... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523990
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Jaime and Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime had regained some confidence after Tyrion's lecture(?), while Brienne had no others to talk to. I think it's time to deal with her insecurity. Though they'd had sex, there were words that needed to be told, words that delivered love, words that could keep them from insecurity.

Deep in Winterfell’s library, there was a large square table with two candlesticks set on each side. While most visitors chose other tables more frequently, today it was occupied by a man with a golden hand.

When Brienne stepped into the library, she spotted some dim candlelight from distance. She looked around while walking down aisles of bookshelves, all she saw were bookshelves collapsed or leaned on nearby, and books scattered on the ground along with stains of blood.

The wights had been here. Someone had fought here.

Tomorrow she might go to Lady Sansa and inform her of the situation of the library, which required repair like most places of Winterfell, but right now she just wanted to know where the seven was that Lannister who asked for her help? Finally, she saw him hunched over a large table which maps, parchments, quills, and an inkstand all spread on it.

“Jaime?” Brienne watched Jaime snapped up his head and grinned widely at her.

“Brienne.” Jaime set down the quill.

“What are you looking for?” She approached the table, bewilderment wrote on her face when she recognized the map he was viewing was the Crownlands.

“Maps indeed. I never came to Winterfell’s library before, it took me a while to find them.” Before he waved his hand Brienne didn’t notice there were much more scrolls of maps piled up on the other side.

Brienne bit her lower lip, “Oh…” She wanted to say something, anything but didn’t know what her questions were or how to name them.

The Crownlands, King’s Landing, Cersei. Was he planning to head south? Was he thinking about going back to Cersei? Was he…leaving?

Her mind had been occupied by dreadful feelings even though all she did was standing there watching Jaime, ‘But Lord Tyrion said he would stay, if that’s true why he’s here then? Has he changed his mind? Does he expect me to help him leave the North?’ She just couldn’t keep herself from those negative thoughts.

It didn’t surprise Jaime when he found Brienne staring at the map, but when the silence remained too long that he started to feel awkward, Jaime knew things went wrong, ‘Gods! What is it now? Why don’t you look at me? Are you avoiding me now? For What?’

Agitated, Jaime decided to take action, “I think we need to talk, Brienne.”

His voice interrupted her thinking, “What…”

“And make things clear. Come here.” He tried to make it sounded earnest, however, she didn’t move. Her feet rooted there, away from his touch.

Brienne hated to admit it, but she didn’t dare. She always thought she was brave, at least braver than most people, but she was wrong, right this moment she didn’t have the courage to close the distance between them, not enough. She was afraid she’d be destroyed once she heard his plan of departure.

If the Gods decided to devastate her, at least she standing here could save some seconds for her to rush out of the library before losing self-control and embarrassing herself in front of him.

She willed herself to look into his eyes, ignoring the disappointment in those emeralds, “What do you want to talk about?”

‘Why you must make it so difficult?’ He heaved out a sigh, ‘Fine, something to light the mood first then.’

Jaime took a deep breath, “Many things actually, but I guess we could start with this one, Tyrion asked me to send you his regard and thanks, so I think ‘thank you’ is what I mean to say.”

It was clear that no matter what she had expected to hear, this was not one among them. And Jaime felt nothing but satisfied to see her taken aback by his words.

“What…But, why? I don’t think I…I did nothing…” She stammered.

“Just take it, you deserve it.” He smiled at her.

“But Jaime, it’s…”

‘God you really are the most stubborn wench.’ Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose, “If you must take it for some reason, see it as gratitude for saving me from the Targaryen girl and the death army then. You’ve saved my life more than once in merely one day, so I can assure you it’s not another jest coming from my impish brother. Now, take it, or I’d suggest him to do it in person tomorrow, and I’m sure as hell he would make it a public display…”

“No! Wait, I…I’d take it.” She could feel herself flushing like the maiden she wasn't anymore, but how could she not? People rarely granted her such high compliment, it was…unexpected.

“Good. The next is about this.” He tilted his head, drawing her attention back to the map spreading on the table, “I’ve promised Tyrion a plan, well, some helpful strategy I hope, so that he and his Queen won’t be the losing side when they confront Cersei and her army. And I need your help…Are you alright?”

‘He’s helping _Tyrion_ , not _Cersei_.’ This was enough to beat off all her uneasiness, ‘Oh what a fool I am! How can I doubt him in the first place? I should have put more faith in him. It’s so disgraceful that I ever gave it a thought…’

She must have written everything on her face, because she saw confusion on his face.

Jaime couldn’t stand it longer, “Brienne, why do you look at me like I said something insane? What’s wrong?” He strode toward her and clutched her elbow firmly, “Brienne? Talk to me, what happened? Can you hear me?”

‘Gods, what can I say? How can I tell him I misunderstood him and just find out the truth that I’m so happy he’s no leaving me?’ Brienne opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out, so she did the only thing she could do to show him her feeling.

She cupped his cheeks and crushed her lips on his.

It took Jaime few seconds to understand Brienne was kissing him, and he soon returned it with equal passion, wrapping his right arm around her waist, his left hand went to grab her nape and anchor it.

Brienne of Tarth was not a person used to taking bold actions, there was no way he would let it end so quickly. Besides, he’d been thinking about this whole day, daydreaming about relishing her lips, marking her body with his hand and mouth, and making her come over and over again shouting his name. Maybe later when they were back in her chamber she’d let him?

“Are you going to tell me what I did to deserve this kiss? So that I may consider doing it more often and earn more kisses from you.” He was nuzzling her chin now.

“Jaime…I…” She blinked her eyes, “I’m glad you decide to stay, that’s all.” She was certain the blush on her cheeks deepened, if that was possible.

Jaime pulled back a little to look into her eyes, eyebrow furrowing, “Wait, Tyrion told me he’d said that in the meeting, weren’t you there as well? He said you looked happy.”

“I…Yes, but you were viewing the map, I…I feared that you’ve changed your mind. I thought you’re leaving.”

“You thought I’m leaving. You thought I would leave you and go south.” In front of him, Brienne nodded, her eyes full of embarrassment.

It hurt, to know no one expected him would stay, were he and Cersei so inseparable that everyone assumed he would go back to her? Even Brienne?

‘Fine, then I’d prove you all are wrong about me.’

“I’m not leaving you, Brienne. If you need I can repeat it every day and night until that idea disappears from your mind.” Raising his head, Jaime reached up to capture her lips and share another languid kiss with her.

He rested his forehead against hers, “I don’t blame you though, even Tyrion asked. He asked me why I suddenly decided to help him. Can you imagine? My own brother, whom I offer a plan, questioned my motive.” A bitter chuckle escaped his throat.

Brienne embraced him, she felt sad for him, “I’m sorry, Jaime.”

“Don’t, you did nothing.” He quietly whispered to her.

They stayed like that for a while, “Jaime, I know it’s different, but in this case…I do hope you to know that, even if I have no idea what changed your mind from staying neutral to side with your brother, whatever the reason is, I believe you’re doing it for good. And…”

“And?” He couldn’t help but ask her, eager to know what she had in mind.

“And I trust you, no matter how many reasons might lay behind it. I trust you.” She spoke in a steady tone, but her expression told him this action was not easier for her than to take the initiative kissing him.

She ducked her head, her face was burning, and she felt like she might combust at any moment.

Honestly, she’d stepped forward to vouch for him, and if needed she could do it again without hesitation, so it must not because that she was reluctant to show her confidence in him. What bothering her was the person she was talking to, especially after…sex.

This morning she woke up with a man in her bed, _the man_ who she’d loved secretly for years, who figured out the feeling she held dear just yesterday but didn’t laugh at her, who instead leaving her instantly after taking her maidenhead chose to stay in her bed, who woke her up before dawn only to have sex with her again, to ensure it was not a dream, and to make sure she’d remember all.

They’d not really talked after sex, she had her duty and there was the war council, which led to both of them agreed tacitly to postpone it. Now seemed like the time, it was dark outside, and they were in the library, alone.

Brienne knew her words, and the way she said them, she was neither politicians nor courtiers whose words usually--if not always--had a second meaning. But why? Why here in front of him her words sounded more like a confession of love than a simple declaration of trust even to her own ear?

Jaime wanted to kiss her, he wanted to press her on the nearby bookshelf or the wooden table beside them and fucked her until she melted in his arms so badly that it was a shock he could restrain himself.

He brought his left hand up to stroke her cheeks, feather-liked touches as if she was some fragile treasure, “Look at me, Brienne, look at me.”

She lifted her head to meet his serious gaze, she held her breath, waiting for him to speak.

“You said no matter why I made this decision you’d trust me?” His right arm pulled her closer.

“I did.”

“Then I must tell you, it is you, Brienne, you’re the reason.

“It was you, who knocked sense into me in the Dragon Pit; it was you, who showed me there was possibility I could take Riverrun without bloodshed; it was you, who saw the sparse honor in me, insisting that you’d fulfill our oath and succeeded; it was you, who urged me to live when I’d rather die after lost my sword hand, even though we were more like enemy than friend.

“Can you see it? You’re the reason why I’m here, why I’m still alive, I can’t imagine living a world without you, I can’t lose you, Brienne. But Seven Hells how many times I almost lost you I dare not think. And look at what I did? Pretending everything would be fine with me doing nothing! I don’t want to lose you but I did nothing through years!”

Brienne could see the pain and grief in his eyes, his tone was more self-loathing than she’d like to hear. She caressed his whiskered jaw, wanted to soothe him, ease his pain, “Jaime, I’m here.”

What she planned for was a soft kiss on his lips, so when Jaime turned it into a heated one she was quite taken aback. Not that she could think much when their tongues found each other and entangled though, it just felt so wonderful she moaned disappointedly when he pulled away.

“Brienne,” Jaime stared into her eyes, “I don’t care who would sit on that godforsaken throne by the end of this damn war, but if…if we’d only get to survive under that Targaryen girl’s rule, then let it be her. I can make this plan against Cersei, I can do it as long as it means you can be safe…”

The rest of his words died out, Jaime could feel Brienne’s body stiffened when Cersei’s name mentioned.

‘Uh!’ Brienne grumbled inwardly, ‘It is ridiculous! Stop it! It shouldn’t bother me. It’s just her name! He’s not going back to her. He decides to stay. No, I’m not worried, I trust him. No, I definitely am not jealous of Cersei Lannister…’ She kept talking to herself, hoping she could expel the insecurity out of her mind.

Brienne tried to conceal her feeling, but as usual, her expression gave away so much information, and just as she imagined, her eyes were the worst, they could hardly hide anything from anyone.

“Are you worried about Cersei?” It was a guess, but it’d somehow hit the point. His voice startled her, Jaime _almost_ chuckled when he saw Brienne’s reaction, and thanked the Gods he didn’t, it’d have ruined this sentimental moment. Instead, he leaned in, his lips barely touching hers, eyes locking, and whispered, “Brienne, don’t fear. Cersei was my lover, my twin sister, but to me, from now on she’s just a family of House Lannister, nothing more. She’s not the one holding my heart, or my love, which belong to you now.”

He started from the corner of her mouth like last night while they stood by the hearth, and managed to speak a few words between kisses when they broke to breathe, “They are yours, Brienne…They’ll always be yours…I should have told you yesterday…I love you.”

Brienne felt her knees swooned at his confession, and there were tears welling in her eyes, “I love you, too, Jaime.” She whispered, echoing his love.

It was the most vulnerable situation she’d put herself in through years. To let him kiss her freely, to let his words touch her core, to bare her heart to him, these were things she wouldn’t dare to try before, she had learned early to not let down her guard in front of others, always shielding her heart, protecting herself, until she met Jaime, the man deserved taking the risk of heartbreak.

But she knew there would be no heartbreak now. Jaime had declared his love, and she trusted him. Knowing Jaime would not hurt her, it was time to hand him her heart, let it stay safe in his arms.

“Then you must forgive me, Brienne.” She saw his eyes darkened, sparkling in the candlelight.

“For what?” She whispered.

“For I know I don’t deserve you but too selfish to give up on you, especially now that I’ve heard your words, there’s no way I’ll let you go.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks out of control, she could no longer keep them at bay, not that it was necessary, just another thing she’d not done for years.

“What do you mean?” The reason she hated crying was that it made her voice sound like sobs.

“Tyrion asked me a question this afternoon, or you can name it a demand if that suits you better.” Jaime wiped away her tears with his thumb, his face lightened up with a soft smile, “He wanted to know when I plan to give him a good-sister.”

She’d have fallen if he wasn’t holding her. It was too much, her knees threatening to give in to this utter shock.

“Sounds good, isn’t it? I told him to fuck himself though.” The hope in her eyes dimmed, not a good sign. Jaime cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him, “Look at me, listen to me, Brienne.

“I want it, I really do want to see a Lannister cloak fastened on your shoulder, waving behind you, that’d be the best place it could ever be. But the situation isn’t right, at least not to me. I don’t want to take it--marriage or relationship--for granted, though after last night it’d only be propriety to ask for your hand. But what would others say? You’ve overcome so many obstacles to achieve your goal, I _can’t_ and I _won’t_ let them belittle you because we’re going to get married. I won’t give them any chance to sniff at you because the honorable Stark’s sworn sword chooses to marry the notorious Kingslayer.” He took a deep breath to steady himself before went on, “Besides, we’ll need to ask your liege, so that you won’t be torn between duty and love. I don’t think permission coming through clenched teeth can be called a blessing, so I’d need to work on that as well…”

“Lady Sansa wouldn’t do that…” Brienne argued.

“Perhaps. Still, I want to do something. I know it’s hard, but let me do something so that I could stop challenging myself not deserving you.”

Determination in his tone, she knew it’d be futile to say anything else, so she nodded, and received the umpteenth kiss tonight.

Seconds later Jaime pulled back abruptly and groaned, “Hell. I already regretted it.”

‘Gods, what’s wrong with this man?’

Before she could comprehend his words, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Forget what I said, Brienne. I don’t think I can wait for long. Tomorrow. Tomorrow if my plan is accepted I’d propose, it should be enough to convince Sansa Stark, then we’ll have the wedding as soon as possible. Do you fancy it in a sept or the Weirwoods?”

She gasped when he started to nibble her earlobe, “As long as I don’t need to wear a gown, I don’t mind.”

“Mmm…” His kisses trailed down to her neck, “We should stop this you know? Or I won’t be able to present any strategy tomorrow morning.”

She writhed against him, “It’s you who should stop. I’m not doing anything…”

“You’re distracting me.” He took a bite on her neck.

“Jaime! What are you doing? Are you a dog?!” She was certain it’d turn into a bruise hours later.

Jaime crooked an eyebrow, “Marking you, so that others would know better to keep their hands off you.” He licked his lips, staring her, “And definitely not, I’m a lion, my lady prey.”

There was a moment he looked just like the feline he proclaimed, proud, possessive, arrogant, and aggressive. She’d seen these features in him back when they first met in the Riverlands, and if there were any comment she’d make, it was even in his lowest state Jaime Lannister didn’t fail to act like a lion.

Brienne couldn’t help but shudder under that leonine expression. It was odd, being the target while knowing it had nothing to do with mock or insult.

‘Stupid, oblivious man, you’ve already marked me the moment you goaded me to receive this armor and Oathkeeper.’ She was about to start another verbal sparring with him when she glimpsed the candle.

It was late, Jaime had a plan to make, and she missed her bed.

“If it’s the case, you have a lot to work on before you can catch on me, and I suggest you start now, my lord predator.” She meant to sound serious, but unfortunately, it turned out like flirting.

Jaime burst into laughter, and soon Brienne was laughing, too.

“Alright.” A quick peck on her lips, he disentangled himself from their embrace, guiding her back to where he stood when she showed up.

“Shall we begin?”


	2. Jon and Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon went to apologize to Daenerys, but he decided to do more than that after hearing Jaime's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seldom write Jon/Daenerys, if you felt OOC, it’s my fault.  
> So, here is how I convinced myself why Jon felt it necessary to tell Sansa and Arya the truth about his parentage. Also a warning that Dany was “not” happy through the whole proposal.  
> My intention is simple, I want to keep Daenerys from going mad. Especially not going mad because Jon Snow DIDN’T tell her he’d told Sansa and Arya. It feels like you know he had a dagger but you trusted him so you did nothing, then he just handed it to another person and didn’t warn you, at the end somebody stabbed that dagger in your back. That’s horrible, I don’t want Daenerys to experience this.

Jon was nervous, pacing in his bedchamber, slumping himself on the chair in front of the hearth, standing up and looking at the door before returning the pacing all over again.

‘She’ll be furious.’ He threaded his fingers through hair defeated.

He had done what he thought was the right thing, to reveal his true parentage to Daeneyrs and his sisters, but it seemed none of them really understood why he chose to tell the truth.

Actually, he doubted any of them would understand.

Jon still remembered what his best friend said, and how his face twisted through the process. Sam was grieving over his father and brother’s death, accusing Daenerys’ cruel penalty. He was so deep in sorrow that he wanted Jon to sit on the Throne instead of Daenerys, believing him would be a better ruler than her, and when he happened to knew Jon did have the right--a better right--he just poured out the words. Sam was unwavering despite Jon had declared his fealty to Daenerys.

He knew he couldn’t avoid Daenerys forever, he needed to come up with some…something, but hell, how did one tell his lover that ‘I love you and I’m your nephew?’ He was freaking out by the truth that he’d fallen in love with his aunt, not to mention he was his real parents’ trueborn son, which meant he had the right of inheritance. The only thing he felt relieved was that he’d bent the knee to Daenerys, it should save some problem, hopefully.

That night when Daenerys found him in the crypt he thought it might be the last chance to tell her. He’d picked up the terms carefully to emphasize his parentage only, but his prayer wasn’t answered by the God, Daenerys noticed the problem came along with his identity. She’d dreadfully addressed him as “the last male heir of House Targaryen,” while all he wanted to discuss with her was “Should we continue loving each other? Can we?”

Things became more complicated after the battle. The conversation between him and Daenerys was stressful. The good thing was she’d sensed his worry about the barrier between their love, the bad thing was she believed that once the North learned the truth they’d challenge her claim to the throne. And to prevent it from happening, she wanted him to keep it as a secret forever.

But how could he keep it from his family? Sansa and Arya deserved to know the truth, they deserved to know that their lord father didn’t betray their lady mother and that Ned took him as his ward because it was his sister’s last wish.

He let Bran tell the story, knowing his words were more convincing. Sansa and Arya both accepted the truth better than Daenerys, but their reaction…he’d not say that was what he expected. Maybe it was because the war council, his sisters--or maybe he should call them cousins now--focused more on the change of his family name than he’d like them to.

Sam, Daenerys, his family, everyone viewed it as a weapon, an advantage that could be used in the war, a superiority to claim the Iron Throne as his birthright. No one asked him what he really wanted, everyone _assume_ he’d _want_ to claim it while the truth was completely opposite.

Jon heaved out a sigh, ‘I need to tell her. She’ll be angry but I should be the one to say it.’

He left his room with a heavy heart.

* * *

“Enter.”

Jon stepped in and found Tyrion was sitting across Daenerys.

“Did I interrupt you?” He took a seat beside her.

Daenerys tilted her eyebrow, a gesture bidding Tyrion do the talking.

“No. We just finished. We were talking about the war council, Your Grace decided to have another meeting before we head south.” Tyrion said, and nothing more came out his mouth.

‘Something’s wrong.’ He knew there was tension between Jon and Daenerys, he could see it. And just as he wished Jaime could talk to Brienne, he also wanted this young couple could sort things out. The sooner the better. Forcing her to speak to him might not be the best choice, but it’d be useful.

Displeased that Tyrion ignored her instruction, Daenerys said grudgingly, “You forget the important part,” She turned to look at Jon, “My Hand told me that his brother, Jaime Lannister, decided to help us, and had promised a plan on the morrow. I guess he means providing some information about Cersei Lannister’s army, so I agreed.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“If that’s all then you’re dismissed. Remember to inform others about the meeting.”

Tyrion climbed down the chair, “Yes. Your Grace.”

The atmosphere was weird after Tyrion left.

“Did he explain why his brother changed his mind?”

“Yes, though I still can’t fully trust that man, It’s…It’s hard.” Jon could see Daenerys was struggling. She’d mourned her father over two decades, and suddenly she was told that he was a tyrant that deserved his death…It must be a hard blow to her.

“But you chose to hear, you’re trying, Dany.” He gave her a soft smile, clasping his hand on hers.

Her hand shivered lightly, but she soon suppressed it, “Tyrion insisted he offered it with good intention and clarified that he was _not_ doing it for me, but for himself actually. That was the reason why I agreed.”

“For himself? What do you mean?” Jon frowned.

There was a smile tugging at her lips, a sign that she was amused, “Well, Tyrion mentioned about self-loathing or self-despise, whatever, saying that his brother has been infatuated with a specific lady knight,” She saw incredulity written on his face, a light giggle came from her lips, “Yes, your sister’s sworn sword, Ser Brienne. He spent years thinking he didn’t deserve her. And now after the battle, he, being a supportive, lovely brother, has had enough. So he suggested he does something to improve himself, as an action to extricate himself from the past. See? Not that he wants me to win, but he wants something else. This reason is more convincing to me. Although I wonder when these happened, weren’t he and his sister lovers? Anyway, if he truly has turned his back to Cersei Lannister, it’ll be my gain.”

“So…You assume he switched from Cersei to you because of love?” Jon felt it ironical that in a time people gave up honor and duty to chase after power, it was Jaime Lannister who chose love among all else.

“If my Hand knows his brother better than his sister, then according to him, yes.” She said bitterly, still unhappy to be fooled by Cersei.

Jon nodded, “I don’t know Ser Brienne well, but her personality is quite impressive.” He recalled that day Jaime arrived at Winterfell, Brienne confronted Daenerys bravely trying to save the infamous Lannister, “By the way she defended him a few days ago…I think she’s been fond of him?”

“Probably, doesn’t matter. I think he wants to ask for her hand of marriage though, that will be sensible. A good deed before he has the gut to propose.”

Propose

Marriage

Jon was nervous, more than moments before he left his chamber.

Something in Daenerys’ sentence stroke him on the chest. He came up with an idea.

What if they got married?

It might as well solve all the problems laying before him, except Daenerys would think he had a desire to the throne which he actually had none.

He must be careful, their relationship couldn’t afford another misunderstanding, “How do you think then, Dany?”

“What?” Daenerys was perplexed.

He inhaled deeply, “What…What’s your opinion, about marriage? Would you like to…or want to…get married? Marry me?”

Daenerys stared at him, her body stiffened.

‘Oh shit!’ He was panic now.

Jon stood up and closed their distance, he kneeled down beside her chair, he held her right hand with both of his, “Dany, forget my parents, forget my blood and all other things, would you marry me?”

She remained quiet.

Jon gave her hand a light squeeze, his voice trembling and afraid, “Dany.”

“Why? Why now?” It wasn’t a whisper or a shout, she just…asked, her tone flat, demanding an answer like a queen questioning her advisor.

But she was not emotionless, he could see the fire dancing in her eyes, she’d not turned him down.

“Dany, you said you wanted it remained the same way between us, I wanted it, too. And this way we can. We love each other. And if we get married, we’ll be one flesh, one heart, and one soul. Nothing would be able to tear us apart, no one can turn me against you, let them be cursed if they want to. I want peace, Dany, and that’s what the North wants the most. If we get married, the Northerners will believe they could have peace under your reign, and once they get what they want, they have no reason to protest, right? Even my family, even Sansa, she can’t possibly raise an army against us when people live peacefully because of you…”

Suddenly Daenerys withdrew her hand. She stared at him, her voice cold, but her eyes aflame, “You’ve told them.”

“I…” Jon felt a cold ran down his spine.

“I asked you, I begged you not to tell them, and still you chose to betray me?!” She stood up abruptly, she shook her head, her body shaking, too.

“Dany!” He stumbled to his feet, grabbing her shoulders, “Dany, please! I can explain, let me explain, please!”

“Let me go! How can you betray me while saying you love me?! You’re destroying everything!” She threw her fist at him, trying to escape from him.

“No! Dany, Please! I won’t let them hurt you. I’ll die before I let such things happen to you. Please let me explain, Dany, please.” She hit on his chest, a sharp pain came from the old wound almost made him cry out. His face twisted in pain.

“Fine, say it, though I wonder what reasonable excuses you’re going to make, I can’t sense any of them.” She snapped at him, infuriated that she failed to free herself.

“Dany, I don’t want the crown, I don’t want power,” Jon saw disbelieve written on Daenerys’ face, she didn’t soften a bit, he swallowed the lump down his throat, “The only reason I tell Sansa and Arya is because my parentage should mean more than that to the Starks, at least that’s what I want them to know.

“I’d been a bastard, Dany, raised as a bastard and treated as a bastard the moment Ned Stark brought me back to Winterfell. I was a proof of his betrayal to his wife, a stain on his personality for about twenty years, now that the truth has been discovered, how can I hide it from his children?”

“Why can’t?! If they can live without the truth for the past twenty years, sure they can live without it the rest of their lives!”

“But it means a lot to me! Dany, I never knew who my mother is, and why Ned Stark refused to talk about it. I’d thought dreadfully that I was born a mistake of him, an unwanted child with a woman he barely knew or someone he’d already forgotten.

“Dany, you were born a Targaryen, a princess, while I was called a Snow, a bastard. Knowing this changed my world. To know I was actually born because of love, and my parents chose marriage at the cost of war, that I’m not a mistake which should be discarded at the beginning. Ned Stark chose to hide because that’s the only way to protect me, I thanked him for that, but why should I hide it now? After the Baratheons had died I don’t want to hide my identity! It’s only because of you, that I decide to keep it, because you asked me to, but not from my family, please, I can’t do it.” Jon was so desperate, he wanted to do the right thing, but he couldn’t help but follow his heart.

“I know what you’re worried about, but Dany, you don’t need to. We can solve this, by marriage.”

“So you spoiled our relationship first, and then you come up with a solution which is to force me into a marriage with you? What a fabulous method!” Daenerys said sarcastically.

“Dany, I’m sorry! I know I messed the things up, but I want to mend it, and here is a chance I can fix it, with your help, your agreement. Would you marry me?” He placed his hands on her cheeks, pleading.

Daenerys was still angry, her blood boiling in the veins, “Did you give me any other choices?”

Jon ducked his head, he whispered, “…I’m sorry.”

Daenerys pried his hands from her, “That’s not what I asked for.” She walked back to her bed, sitting on the edge of it.

The silence fell upon them, Jon turned to look at her, after a while, he moved to kneel in front of her again, “Dany, you know I can’t force anything on you, neither will I try to do that. You can refuse me, you always can. Then I’d go back and try to figure out another solution. But no matter how, I want you to know, I love you. That’s why I make this proposal, and why I ever view it as a solution in the first place.”

Daenerys pressed her lips in a thin line, she wanted to yell at this man, but it wouldn’t change anything, ‘Calm down, Daenerys. You’re the Queen. You need to calm down. Keep rational…’

“All right.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll marry you.” Her expression was far from happy, but she did say the word.

She agreed because, as Jon said, it could solve the problem, and the North would never rebel when Jon was her husband, even with Sansa Stark as Lady of Winterfell.

She was indignant, but she’d not lost sense. She could be rational, as well as make a reasonable choice.

“I love you, Dany. I love you.” Jon smiled like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Tyrion went to talk to Daenerys, he didn’t tell her the truth. Because Daenerys didn’t need to know the real reason behind Jaime’s offer, and Tyrion was sure this way he could goad her to accept the military dry run which they definitely needed.  
> I don’t think Daenerys would be happy if Jon came to propose to her because it was a way to deal with a problem, a problem that could definitely be avoided from the beginning. So in this chapter I gave you a furious Daenerys.  
> Here I apologize to everyone waiting for this chapter. I confess I didn’t know it would take me so long to write Jon/Dany.


End file.
